


In the arms of another woman

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Mai doesn’t have to know.” Azula whispers, seizing Zuko by the neck. “All you have to do is enjoy this,” she says, sinking to his level.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Izumi/Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	In the arms of another woman

_ They shouldn’t be doing this. _

Azula has him wrapped around his fingers, and she knows it. It really shouldn’t surprise him that she’s pulled a stunt like this.

“Come here, Zuzu.” 

_ It’s wrong. Siblings shouldn’t be doing these kind of- _

The candles on the bedside flares up as he walks closer.

“I’m coming, Azula.” Zuko says, climbing over to his sister's side. His hands wander to her robes, sloppy and unabridged in a desperate attempt to see more of that beautiful skin of hers just like the countless other times he’s laid his eyes on.

“Not yet,” Azula mutters, teasingly. She taps the front of his robe, grinning. “I want to see you naked first. Can you do that for me, brother?”

“Yeah,” he nods, undressing, “I can.” Zuko quickly slips off his robes, then his pants. He could practically feel his sisters lingering gaze on his body and held back a smile. He decides to indulge her for once. Placing a hand on his pants, Zuko slowly removes his pants, making sure to take his sweet, sweet time.

If Azula is even little bit bothered, she doesn’t let it show.

Once Zuko finishes undressing, Azula licks her lips.

“Are you-“ he questions, looking down. 

“Undress me, yourself.”

Zuko chuckles annoyingly, “Fine with me,” his hands fold on top her robes as he peels the layers off one by one.

Azula clicks her tongue, and slaps him on the shoulder. “Hurry up. I don’t have all day.”

“Whatever you say, Azula.” Zuko scoffs, ripping the robes off her slender figure. 

Have could use a new pair of robes by now.

Zuko grabs a fistful of Azula’s ass and positions his member. 

“Do you want it-“ Zuko shuts his mouth. He almost fell into the habit of asking for permission until he caught himself. 

Azula always did liked it rough.

Zuko meets his sister's empty gaze.

He sighs.

It doesn’t take long until he’s finally balls deep into her pussy. 

  
  


Azula digs her nails into his shoulder. His sister chokes back a strangled groan.

Azula seems to be enjoying it.

Zuko, on the other hand, barely has the strength to continue with the way Azula’s tight walls are clenching onto him. He takes a minute to collect himself before he begins thrusting back and forth between intervals. 

“Harder,” Azula orders.

Zuko sighs. “I’m trying.” And as he says this, he quickly picks up his pace. 

Azula’s fingers find their way to Zuko’s face, her fingers brushing past his burnt scar to his ear. 

“And make sure you do it inside this time.”

“Yeah.”

Azula gives him a smile and kisses him on the cheek.

_ This was so, so wrong.  _

Zuko shuts his eyes, wishing it'd end.

* * *

  
  
  


The next morning Zuko wakes up to an empty bed. Like always, he grabs a cup of water and downs the cold liquid,

Typical of Azula. 

Zuko rises up from the bed and walks over to the window. The morning sun basks him in euphoria.

And as quickly as it did, the moment passes. 

He can’t keep hiding it from Mai forever. 

Still, Zuko shakes the thought away. 

_ “Mai doesn’t have to know.” Azula whispers, seizing Zuko by the neck. “All you have to do is enjoy this,” she says, sinking to his level. Zuko bites back a moan. As Azula continues to ride his dick, Zuko’s resolve begins to falter. _

_ Azula’s face brightens up as she switches to grinding against his lower half. She plans to milk every drop of her brothers seed whether he’d liked it or not. _

_ “What if Mai finds out?” _

_ Azula scoffs, waving her hand at him. “And what if she does?” She traces her finger on his chest, smirking. “She can’t do anything. Remember, you’re the fire lord. And what the fire lord wants, the fire lord gets.” _

The next months are a blur. 

Azula seemed to have stopped responding to his letters and vanished from his life. 

Perhaps, that was for the best. 

The last he’d heard from here was when they...Zuko blushes.

Now that Mai was becoming used to his absence, Zuko finally got a chance to relax. 

Except for one thing. 

**“I’m sure you’re well aware of child bearing, Fire lord Zuko?” His advisors said. “We expect a child from you soon. You’re not getting any older.”**

It left him utterly disgusted but he was well aware of his duties as the fire lord.

That night, he brought up the topic to his wife whi as usually calmly shot him down.

Mai had initially refused on account of them still being well into their years but after some persuasion she finally relented. It was all Zuko could ask for.

Mai was a good wife, doing whatever he said. He liked that about her. 

That night, Zuko joined Mai in their bedroom.

As he gathered his thoughts, Mai touched held his cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s just… are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to-”

“Yes, Zuko. More than ever.” Mai held his hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Relax, you’ve got this.” 

Zuko nodded.

Eventually, he took the lead and tried to make the entire experience comfortable for Mai. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that what they were doing, even for the sake of the fire nation, felt unbelievable wrong.

Mai’s moans couldn’t compare to his sisters-no, Azula’s own sultry voice.

With Mai, everything felt… lackluster and boring.

He just wanted it to be over.

* * *

  
  


The following week, he received news of Mai’s pregnancy. A flair of emotions welled up inside him.

And as she quickly did, Mai miscarried. The first time was merely a fluke, Zuko said, trying to convince Mai. 

**_“We can try again.”_ **

The second time was a success. 

Followed by another miscarriage.

Mai hung her head in shame. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Zuko held her in his arms, reassuring her. “Everything's going to be okay. We can try again. It’s not the end of the world.”

“If you say so.”

Zuko nodded. 

The third attempt turned out okay. 

Mai was three weeks pregnant, which was longer than the previous times she held.

However, that didn’t last long. Rinse and repeat.

“I can’t keep doing this, Zuko.”

They were lying in bed together, Zuko had an arm around his wife as she Mai frantically shook her head. Lately she's been losing sleep much to her husband's dismay. The two of them were, actually.

“I know, but we have to keep trying. For the sake of the fire nation.”

Mai went still. “Are you serious? I can’t believe you would say that.”

Zuko swallows. “I’m sorry.”

He tried to put an arm on her but his wife just recoiled from his touch. She got up from her bed, looking down on him. “Give me some time, Zuko. I need to think about all this.”

“Alright,” Zuko said. “I’ll give you some space.”

He left shortly later, not even bothering to meet his wife’s face. 

How could he? When he was the one who asked her to try again?

Zuko went to the fountain and sat on the bench with his face in his hands. 

Whatever they were doing was quickly taking a toll on Mai. While she hadn’t voiced her concerns, Zuko was beginning to panic.

If this kept happening, there was no way his advisors wouldn’t try something. 

They might try to arrange a consort like the previous fire lords did. Like his distant ancestor, the only reason Zuko was even alive was because the fire sages had purposely planted a female consort right in his ancestors' path knowing full well of the events that would transpire next. 

Their plan eventually bore fruit.

An illegitimate prince that was cast out of the royal family by a lowly consorts prince.

Zuko couldn't bear the thought of taking a mistress much less in Mai’s presence. However, if it meant appeasing them, Mai would just have to tolerate it.

If only, there was another way. 

As Zuko was lost in thought, a voice called out for him.

“Fire lord Zuko! Please come with me! There’s an urgent manner waiting for you!”

“What is it?” Zuko turned in the direction of the voice. 

“You have to come see. Princess Azula just-“

He couldn’t believe his ears. “Take me to her.”

“Yes, your majesty. Right this way, please.”

Zuko followed after the servant.

However, by the time he arrived, Azula was nowhere in sight. 

A servant girl was holding something in her arms, cradling it carefully like it was a precious item. 

“Princess Azula instructed me to give you...this.” She carefully handed him a letter.

Zuko tore open the letter and eyed the item in question. “What is it?” 

“It’s…”

The sound of a newborn's crying erupted in the courtyard.

His eyes widened with bewilderment. “No, it can’t be,” Zuko took a look at the letter in his hands. 

His sister's writing greeted him.

_ Take care of her for me, will you?  _

_ Her name is Izumi.  _

_ And she’s yours, Zuzu. _

“Azula…” 

Zuko stared at the child.

Oh god, how was he going to explain this to Mai? 

Zuko stuffed the letter in his pocket and gestured for the servant to hand him the baby. “Call for a meeting immediately. The advisors will want to see this. And… Mai.”

The servant girl bowed before leaving.

Zuko clenched his fists. 

In the meantime, he had had a lot of explaining to do.

The next moment, the advisors were gathered in the throne room like he ordered along with the fire sages.

Zuko took the lead, walking to the middle of the room with the child still in his arms. Like clockwork, the gears seemed to sink in around for everyone including Mai.

“I have an announcement to make.” Zuko said, aloud. “This evening, a child was delivered to my care. And as this nation's fire lord, I hereby declare the- no,  **my** child will henceforth be welcomed into the royal family as the new fire nation's princess, Izumi.”

The audience roared with applause. 

Mai, however, was a different story. She was seething and for good reason.

She strolled in front of him grabbing him by his arm and took it upon herself to ask him the burning question Zuko had been dreading.

“Who’s the  _ mother _ ?” Mai said. “Explain yourself, Zuko.” 

“I can explain!” Zuko stammered, letting his nerves get the better of him. “The mothers not in the picture right now so you don’t have to worry about trying to-“

“Answer the question.”

Zuko looked at his wife’s angry expression. “It’s no one.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Mai laughed under her breath.”

“I’m not,” Zuko said.

“What do you expect me to do, Zuko? Raise another woman’s child? What were you even thinking?”

“It was a mistake, I swear! It won’t happen again.”

Mai scoffed, “Like I’d believe that. Are you happy now? You got what you wanted,” she pointed to the baby in his arms.

“Please, Mai.” Zuko threw his pride away and begged for his wife’s forgiveness. “Help me raise her. If you do this one thing for me I promise I won’t do it again.”

Mai shook her head, “You’re unbelievable.”

Zuko said nothing and looked down at his feet.

“Give her to me,” Mai gestured for the baby. 

Zuko did as his wife asked and swallowed. “Is that a yes?”

“Oh, shut up Zuko.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tbc whenever. this as far as I can go.
> 
> Also, fuck Asami. I finally watched korra and I didn’t like how it ended lmao.


End file.
